Doramin
Doramin was one of the last survivors of the Rhamadred house. He is known more of a sidekick of Shin-Ku than a Hero of his own. His fuel was his hate towards Marik Arletham, a Hylian who personally killed Doramin's mother and uncle. He was very unexperienced but goodhearted. He openly said his meaning, and fought for what he believed to be right, even if he might loose his life in the fight. That eventually became his downfall, as he died by the hands of the one he was hunting, Marik. Background Doramin Rhamadred was born into one of the richest families in all of Hyrule. His mother was the sister to the mayor of Mido and they where one of those families that just had luck with the trade to other countries. As Doramin grew up, he was constantly in the shadows of his elder brother. Erion was stronger, faster and more handsome than Doramin ever was going to be. Doramin was a handsome young man, but he was not even close to the beauty that Erion glowed of. Despite all of this, Doramin never held any kind of grudge towards Erion. On the contrary, he loved Erion more than he loved anyone else. The Doramin of this time was loving, open minded and always smiling. Very well educated, he knew all sorts of things about the world. He was, however, very inexperienced, having never really seen the outside world, and though he had been taught how to wield a blade, he had never seen fear in the eye. He had feelings towards a girl named Calina, whom he had grown up with, and she towards him, but for some reason, they both pretended not to. As Erion was to become a Royal Knight, Doramin was sent out on a journey, by the time of his seventeenth birthday. With the help of with Calina, Doramin was put on a job to escort a caravan up north, to the North Palace. The escort went good, despite being chased by Moblins, something Doramin had read about but never seen. By the time they reached the Northern Palace, the caravan was caught up and destroyed. There were no survivors. The town guard was so surprised by the attack that they didn't have time to stop the Moblins before they disappeared. Doramin, who was not at the place by the time, was devastated when he came back. As soon as he saw the body of Calina, he was changed forever. In his shock over her death, Doramin was desperate for some company, for something to get his mind of things. He joined a small group who were chasing some Wizzrobe, but left it as soon as they declared that they where to depart for Mido, his home town. And so he was left alone. Doramin did not eat, did not drink and could not sleep. He was close to death when he was found by an old man. The man took care of Doramin, and by the time the young man came to, he was not the same. He was cold towards people, and his trust was very hard to find. The one person he trusted was the old man. But he needed some real fuel in life. He turned to the Hryulean Army, hoping they would fill the gap in his life. But something got in the way. Rumors had reached the North Palace of an attack in Mido on the Mayor's Office. In despair, Doramin rode for the town and was devastated at what he saw. His uncle, the Mayor, had been assassinated. Not only him, but Doramin's mother lost her life in the attack as well. At the place, he met three people, Skylar, Albel and the Prince himself, Shin-Ku. They explained the matters to him and revealed that the one responsible was a Hylian named Marik Arletham, who also had slaughtered the entire Templar Order in Rauru, single-handedly. Instead of being filled with sadness, as he had been when Calina died, Doramin was filled with hatred. He wanted for this 'Marik' to feel the same pain as he. He was not searching for justice, but to make the man suffer as much as possible. This made the young man cold. He locked his emotions in as much as possible, believing that someone such as he must not show any emotions. Seeing them as his only way to meet this Marik, Doramin joined the small group and has stuck with them ever since. Some time later, by the Fall Festival, Shin-Ku and his crew attended was present. Here, he met a girl named Linwe, who Doramin at first mistook as Calina. He started to house feelings for her. However, he had no doubt it was only because she resembled Calina, and therefore avoided her. Another one who attended to the festival was Marik, who wouldn't show himself until the end. The Hylian launched an attack in which Shin and his crew fought them. Doramin found himself fighting the summoner Morgar, but was interrupted when he noticed Marik. The young man boldly placed himself in front of the Hylian, who disregarded him as mere trash, stating "Out of my way, Human! Gods do not mingle with the slaves". That moment was something Doramin would never forget. Ever. Marik's forces retreated, at a great cost to the people of the North Palace. The Order retreated to the Palace of Patrons, the Castle of Shin-Ku. Doramin isolated himself from the others, and had a emotional collapse. Despite the others attempts to calm him down, he left, after having a confrontation with Albel, one that ended with Doramin leaving, furious. He traveled down to the Ruins of old Hyrule, in search for answers. Since the day of the festival, Doramin had been seeing things inside his head, and now turned to the very Sage of Time, Demoko. Confronting the Sage, Doramin was told that the images he had seen was foretelling. Furthermore, the Sage revealed that it showed the very way Doramin was to die. Devastated at the news, Doramin left the shrine. He wandered the lands aimlessly for a few days, waiting for the moment to come. Eventually, he ended up in Zora's Domain. He figured it would do good to warn the Zoras of Marik and suggest for them to move North. But when he appeared at the scene, he saw that he was already too late. Actually, he had arrived only seconds after Marik had poisoned the water, which was Hyrule's water source. The Hylian was still present, and Doramin attacked him without thinking. Arletham was stunned at the Human's sudden appearance, but repelled his attacks nevertheless. In the end, Doramin managed to cut a wound on Marik – a deep slice from the Hylian's left ear to his cheek bone – that would leave a scar, and as a reminder of who Doramin was. The Hylian, enraged, launched himself onto Doramin and pierced the younger man with his sword. With two Zora spears, one in each shoulder, he let Doramin hang on the wall of the throne room. When the Hylian left, Doramin had the symbol of Marik Arletham, an upside-down Triforce, burned into his belly. In his final moments, Doramin was smiling. Doramin was buried halfway down the Zora's River by Shin, who sealed the boy inside a sarcophagi made of glass. The body lies there to this day, with a text written into the very glass: ~Here lies Doramin Rhamadred, Hero of Hyrule~ Special Skills Foretelling – The ability to see the future, obviously. Quotes "I need to borrow your.. you know… I need to answer the call of nature." "The Gods have forsaken us. They will do no more to protect us. They gave us the Sages, to protect the Golden Power from mankind. They gave us the Spirits, to protect mankind from the Golden Power. And they gave us the Hero of Legend, to save us. I've spent hours and hours reading about him. He always seems to appear when the Evil has ripped away all hope from the people. And there are always three of them; The Hero, the Evil and the Princess." "For King and Country!" "Gods bless Faroe and her creations!" "I have abandoned everyone I know, selfishly seeking to be alone for this very moment I am awaiting." "My grandma could beat me up with her stick, but that's beside the point." "I don't need you to tell me what is right or wrong; I bloody well know what I should do." "Return to your posts and go away! Go away!" "I couldn't save the ones I care for... And now I cannot even avenge them..." "No person – no one! – has the right to do this! I don't bloody care what reasons you had. So you see, I'm here to hinder you. I'm here to make you suffer as much as possible." Trivia * At one point, Doramin wore a beard. At the time, it made him look several years older than he was, which we used as a disguise. He shaved it off, though, thinking it itched too much. * Doramin's personality was loosely based on the writer himself. The avatar was chosen because it resembled the writer in appearance. See also Shin-Ku Skylar Marik Linwe * Link Themes thumb|170px|left thumb|170px|left * External link Category:Characters